


The Bathhouse-Dilemma

by Dimpledingo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimpledingo/pseuds/Dimpledingo
Summary: Kazuichi, Hinata, Ibuki and Peko want to go to the Bathhouse but Fuyuhiko doesn´t seem to think that´s a good idea. Why does he seem to be so afraid?





	The Bathhouse-Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey. This is my first FF ever so please excuse my shaky style :)  
> I´m kinda dedicating this to CrazyNekoChan cuz she encouraged and enspired me to write something.

Hey Fuyuhiko, ya coming?“, Kazuichi yelled loudly across the classroom. „Hinata, Peko, Ibuki and I want to go to the bathhouse“. The small Alpha looked at Kazuichi and the others and rolled his eyes, visibly annoyed. „ Are you stupid? I can’t come bathing with you“. He looked around the classroom nervously and peeked especially towards the front, where Komaeda sat and to his left to Tanaka. „Why?“, Hinata asks innocently, completely unaware of the menacing looks both Alphas dart at Fuyuhiko. „Because an Alpha cant just bathe with Omegas, are you stupid or what?!“. Kazuichi tilted his head in confusion. „Haa? Why? Ibuki is coming, too, so it should be fine!“, he said while pointing at the loud, air-headed Alphagirl. 

Frustrated, Fuyuhiko buried his head in his hands. „Ibuki is… Ibuki doesn´t count!“. „ Not true!! Ibuki can count. One, two, three...“, Ibuki interjected while counting with her fingers. Fuyuhiko made a hand gesture towards her, with a look on his face that said „See?“. „Point taken… but I still don´t see the problem with ya joining us. I mean, you´re practically engaged to Peko.“, Kazuichi teased. Fuyuhikos head turned bright red immediately. „We´re not even dating!“, he exclaimed. „Sure you aren´t.“, Hinata said under his breath, smirking to himself. Both Omegas knew that Fuyuhiko was hopelessly in love with his childhood friend and saw them only as really good friends. So they didn’t feel awkward at all doing stuff like going to the bathhouse with him because he was more like a brother than a love interest to them. His infatuation for Peko was really obvious if you knew Fuyuhiko a bit better. Only the people in his clique knew about it though since he desperately tried to hide it from everyone else.

However, there was a problem with this situation: Tanaka and Komaeda now saw him as a threat to their intended wooing of the Omegas. That was because Kazuichi didn´t understand personal space once he deemed someone worthy of being his soul brother and Hinata was just too sweet in general.

While Komaeda was not very subtle about his attraction towards Hinata and his dislike for anyone who came to close to him, Tanakas crush was much more restricted. His and Kazuichi’s friendship was still fairly new and shaky due to the fact that they could not stand each other at the beginning of the school year. He still tried to show his sympathy through little things and while he was not very territorial just yet, he still was quite aware of the closeness between Kazuichi and the Alphas of his friend group. Unfortunately for the Alphas, both Omegas were thick as bricks when it came to themselves and love and stuff. So even the most blatant sign of affection, or more fittingly – possessiveness – from Komaeda or the most – in his mind at least – thoughtful little things from Tanaka, which often were quite awkward to begin with, were perceived as nice gestures of friendship or in Kazuichi’s case just simply thought of as weird.

„Look, it just gives off the wrong impression.“, Fuyuhiko tried again. Hinata chuckled lightly. „Nobody will find it weird. Haven´t you heard? We´re your Harem.“, he said full of mirth. Kazuichi immediately chuckled along with the inside joke that existed in their group. „Yeah. Don´t ya wanna bathe with us..?“, he said theatrical and laid himself across Fuyuhiko’s table in a suggesting manner, while slightly exposing his neck for dramatic effect. A few seats to their right, Sonia flinched slightly as Tanaka snapped the metal pen he was holding in half.

„Weeeell.“, Hanamura said while standing up and brushing his pompadour with his comb. „If you are so willing to let Alphas join you, I would gladly-...“. But he could not finish his sentence before  
someone pulled him by the back of his shirt and he fell back on his chair. Looking back to his attacker, he immediately turned white as a paper. Komaeda was still clutching his shirt in his fist with a little more force than necessary and looked at him with the eyes of a madman. „You would not really join Omegas to the bathhouse, right?“, he asked quietly and menacingly. „ Not that trash like me should lecture you but you wouldn´t want people to misunderstand your relationship with them, right?“. He said the last part with a smile that sent chills down Hanamura’s spine. „Ah-… Yes, of course you´re right..!“. He tried to speak with a confident voice but failed miserably. Komaeda finally let go of his shirt with a satisfied smirk and continued to stare holes at the group around Fuyuhiko.

Peko rolled her eyes at the ridiculous situation happening in front of her but could not suppress a small smile of her own. It was really funny seeing the frustration of the Alphas and Fuyuhiko spluttering while her fellow Omega friends were completely unaware. With confident steps, she strode towards the small group and swiftly picked up Fuyuhikos bag. „We are going to be late to the bathhouse if we don´t go right now.“, she said and left through the door. Ibuki immediately followed her while shouting about water fights. „Peko!“, Fuyuhiko shouted disbelievingly with a now deep red head. „Well, seems like Peko decided you´re coming with us!“, Kazuichi laughed and left the classroom together with Hinata. Fuyuhiko decided against looking around the classroom again, as Komaeda was now openly growling and he could practically feel Tanakas dark eyes on his back. He just sat in his chair dumbfounded until Ibuki came back in. „ FU.YU.HI.KO!“, she said excitedly and just grabbed his arms and dragged him out with her.

On the way to the bathhouse Peko smiled. Maybe a little more frustration would finally force the Alphas to openly court her friends. Until then, it would be fun to see them squirm.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah....It´s kinda (really) ooc and i´m sorry for that. It also turned more komahina than expected but oh well XD  
> Special thanks to my Beta Reader who changed a few of my sentences cuz they weren´t making any sense XD  
> If you have any constructive critisism I would be happy to hear it so I can improve. I hope you enjoyed this little Fic :)


End file.
